Slow but steady
by Random Sweets
Summary: My first fanfiction! Hope you like it. This contains spoilers to Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter. This story takes place after the wedding of Scarlet Wolf and Cinder Kai. This is basically about everyone getting accustomed to their new lives with children as a married couple, or as lovers. This story is in progress, and I may not update too often.
1. Cresswell

CRESS:

The air sparkled with bursts of all colors, the sparkle raining down on the small, yet merry group of people. Cress sat among them, smiling dreamily up at the fireworks. She never could experience such pleasures on her satellite or on Luna. **(A/N I think Luna's atmosphere** **makes it bad to have fireworks right? Idk.)**

It was right after the wedding of Kai and Cinder, and there were news reporters and paparazzi everywhere. But knowing Cinder, she had found a way to hide herself and Kai in Thorne's not-so-secret ship. The whole gang had managed to come, even Scarlet and Wolf had come with their newborn baby; a cute, hairy, redheaded baby. Before the baby had come, they had all thought in the back of their minds, _this baby is going to come out pretty ugly._ At least, that's what Cress thought.

When Thorne found out about the baby when Scarlet was still pregnant, he had said aloud, "Well, I know this baby is going to be one like no other. And that's not a compliment, no offense." Which earned him a smack from Scarlet.

Cress grinned at Thorne's wittiness.

Oh, Thorne.

 _Great. Thinking about Thorne again. Can you keep him out of your mind for even one minute?_ Cress pictured Thorne's handsome face in her mind. His mischievous smile. His daring eyes. But most of all, Cress couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared before they were rudely interrupted by the lunar guard in Levana's castle.

Cress's thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand rubbing her back. She looked up. There was Thorne, inviting himself to sit next to Cress.

"Hey Cress. It seems like your mind is occupied. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Cress squeaked.

Thorne smiled at her with one eyebrow raised.

She cursed herself silently. Why did her voice have to be so uncertain and meek? Why couldn't she have a strong, confident voice like Cinder?

"Come one. I think I know what you were thinking about anyway." Thorne said slyly, his eyebrows wiggling. Cress scowled, punching him lightly in the arm. Well, she tried to punch him hard, but Thorne just laughed.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking," Thorne offered.

"Sure." Curiosity enveloped the nervousness bubbling up inside of her. Thorne grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I was thinking of you." Thorne whispered. Cress heart warmed.

"And how you're super clumsy."

"Hey!" Cress laughed, giving him a whack.

"Alright alright," Thorne said, his arms raised in surrender. "I was also thinking of your pretty smile. But now you have to tell em what you were thinking of."

Cress rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was thinking of you too."

Thorne wrapped his arm across her, and Cress nestled her head into the crook of his neck. She could not believe how she, a socially awkward, shy girl got to be with a handsome captain who made girls swoon by just looking at them. She felt Thorne kiss the top of her head.

"I love you Thorne."

"I love you too, Cress."


	2. Jacinter

Jacin watched from behind a bush as Cress and Thorne cuddled together. **(A/N Creepy stalker!)** Why couldn't he and Winter act like a "couple" easily like these two? Although it was mostly his fault. Winter was very open to showing PDA. But he was still getting used to the idea. How could a lowly, weak minded guard ever get together with a beautiful, kindhearted, powerful princess? A very, very beautiful princess who truly loved him...

No, stop. Jacin scolded himself inwardly for letting his mind wander. He had another mission he had to accomplish. He scouted the forest he was in, keeping his alert eyes strait ahead of him.

 _He had to find them. If he didn't_?

Jacin shuddered at the thought. This was perhaps that most important search of his life.

 _Rustle rustle._

Jacin whirled around. There was a shadow from behind a bush, drawing nearer towards him. He slowly drew the gun from his belt. The creature let a battle cry as it leapt at him. Jacin barely had enough time to react. He let out a yelp of alarm. In a flash, the creature was on top of him, and all Jacin could do was close his eyes and pray that he would survive.

"Jacin!" The creature cried out. Wait... the creature talked? He eased one eye open.

There was Winter. On top of him. Smiling.

"Winter! I nearly shot you!" Jacin attempted to seem angry, but he was smiling as well. Winter, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

"Did you see your face? And that scream! You sounded like a little girl."

Jacin chuckled. He used to never laugh, worry being the ruler of his life. But Winter could always make him smile. Before, if she was toppled on him like she was now, he would have never forgiven himself. They had both changed so much.

"So, did you find my flowers? They would be a nice addition to my room." Winter cheerfully piped up. Jacin froze. His mission he had been working on this whole time had failed. The one thing he had to find was not found. How could he have not found flowers for Winter?

"No... I'm really sorry, Winter." Jacin sorrowfully turned his gaze away.

"You have failed me Jacin." Winter's one cheerful gaze had now hardened to one of stone. Jacin took in an anxious breath. He should have just used those weird roses from that cranky old woman's garden.

"I'm kidding you silly goose!" Winter giggled at him. "Of course I'm not mad at you." Jacin raised an eyebrow. Right, he thought. Winter has been trying to improve her acting skills. **(A/N Duh! Winter is sooo sweet. She would never say something like that. Sorry if my characters are out of character.)**

"You really fooled me you know." Jacin shook his head.

"I know." Winter fluffed her hair triumphantly. Some of it grazed Jacin face. Jacin was all too aware that she was still on top of him. Her hair smelled really good.

"Now come on." Winter got off of him and waited fro Jacin as he got up as well.

"We can find those flowers for my new vase together." Jacin gratefully nodded. They started waking deeper into the forest. Winter gently took hold of Jacin's hand. Jacin stiffened at the touch, but quickly wrapped his fingers around hers as well. And hand in hand, they made their way into the forest.

 **Tell me which characters I** **should do next! Thanks for the kind reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
